No Other Way Out
by Aelpharose
Summary: What happens when Elphaba and Fiyero realize that Oz is no longer safe to stay? This is about the life after they left Oz. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship. Possibly multichapter. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**** This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so just tell me what you think and please don't be too harsh, I might not be strong enough to take it. Constructive advice is highly prefered, ex:"Geesh, Elpharose, I think you should just stick to reading and commenting instead of writing." or "I think you should improve your grammar." etc.  
It all started in English class, my hand just got bored and decided to persuade my pen to write something. So, here it is. It may turn into a multi-chapter story or it may not. I can't guarantee a regular update 'cause the finals are coming up(sigh), but I'm certain there will be more for the time being.  
I would like to thank LittleMissDelirious and musicalvampirelove for encouraging me to write. They are both amazing writers.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters. I don't own Elphaba, Fiyero or Glinda because that would be slavery and it's wrong.**

That night, when the furious Ozians broke into their castle at Kiamo Ko, when that wretched little farm girl threw Elphaba's very own bucket of water at her, when she fell right through that trapdoor according to Fiyero's plan, breaking three ribs and tearing an ankle tendon in the process, when she watched Glinda clutch that hat she treasured to her chest and soak it with tears, when Glinda picked herself up and put on a strong front to announce the news of her best friend's death, Elphaba knew it was all over.

Even in the immense pain caused by the injuries she had just obtained, there was nothing she wanted more than to climb out of that trap, take her friend in her arms and tell her everything's fine. To look into her sapphire eyes glittering with tears, sooth her disheveled blond curls and kiss her on the forehead. Tell her the truth and hope for her understanding and forgiveness. Tell her how much she loved her as a friend and how hard it was for them to do this. Let her know that this was for their own good, however hard it was to believe, and say their last goodbyes. Elphaba knew she would be haunted by nightmares for the rest of her life if she didn't get up and put her want into action; however, the moment she tried to sit up, sharp pain shot through her body. She felt heat throbbing in her torso and ankle. After numerous useless struggles, Elphaba let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed back onto the ground.

Watching Chistery hand the green bottle of elixir to Glinda from under the slightly ajar trap door, the green woman debated internally in desperation, trying to come up with reasons to persuade herself that she was doing the right thing, that this painful heartbreak had to happen in order to keep the three of them safe, that it was better to let grief and remorse gnaw her friend from the inside than turning the Ozians against her and letting the Good Witch be burnt along with herself and the Scarecrow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Glinda finally left in her bubble, casting one last glance at the site of her friend's execution. "Glinda," Elphaba mouthed, "please understand, Oz would be a better place without me." Her hoarse whispers turned into quiet sobs, leaving angry burn marks on her cheek. She had no idea how much time she spent in that dark, cramped cell. When her sobs turned into slow, deep breaths and when she was finally able to think again, the trapdoor swung wide open suddenly, which made her jump, revealing the relieved face of her love. She squinted at the light outside and frowned at the pain elicited by her sudden motion and attempted once more to get up slowly, this time succeeding a little.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked worriedly and carefully picked his wife up, stepping out of the trap and putting her down on the floor beside him. She immediately gathered him over for a hug and gasped slightly when his straw made body came in contact with her broken ribs.

"What is it?"

"I think I broke a few ribs and probably tore some tendons in my ankle. Other than that, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know what these mean." Fiyero gently caressed the red trails on her cheeks with his clothed hands, detecting the guilt and regret in her chocolate eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself, Fae. It's not your fault."

"I can't...I couldn't...Glinda...I should have...I..." Elphaba started hyperventilating, unable to catch her breath.

"Breathe, Fae, breathe, that's right, breathe for me, okay, it's alright, everything's alright." Fiyero took her hand in his stuffed one and stroked her cheek, pushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear with the other. As her breathing slowed, she nodded slightly and gazed into Fiyero's eyes.

"We've been through this, Fae. Remember that night in the forest, we promised to stay safe for each other? I almost broke that promise, if not for you. I can't afford to lose you again. This is the only way for us to stay alive and together. You can't blame yourself for this."

"I know, Yero. I just wish that Glinda could know we're alive, only she has to know..."

"No, she can't know, not if we want to be safe."

They came to the conclusion that Oz was no longer the place for them to stay. Leaving was the only option left.

"I remember there was a spell on the last page of the Grimmerie, it was written in green ink, something about going back to where the book belongs, some place called Earth." Elphaba said, remembering the spell.

"Do you remember how it goes? Are you strong enough to cast it?" Fiyero asked eagerly, feeling hope lit up.

"Arrocaflascopateleka manichlouvaresta..." Elphaba mumbled the spell under her breath, recalling her memory, too weak to do anything else. Slowly, but steadily, an orange mist emanated from her hands, still being held tightly in Fiyero's. The stone walls around them started shaking, the curtains danced in the strong wind, the floor tilted and all the furniture crashed onto one side, everything in sight crumbled and melted in green light. Fiyero threw a worried glance at Elphaba, but the green woman just kept on chanting with her eyes closed. As their surroundings slowly faded into nothing, the pair was engulfed by a bright, white light, and that was the last thing they knew.

**Tell me what you think! I would die to get some feedback and advice. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I know I said I won't be able to write anything before finals but my hand seemed to have activated itself again. My friend sitting next to me in English decided to hate me for no reason and declared that she doesn't want to talk to me ever again. I broke down in tears and let them silently fall on my textbook. My hand seemed to have reacted to such intense emotions and grabbed a pen and some paper, beginning to continue the story. I actually found comfort in writing for the first time in my life. Finals will end next week and vacation starts afterwards, I will try to update then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters, nor do I own Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth or Norbert Leo Butz. Everything I write is made up by my suddenly emotional hand and I have no intention to insinuate anything or anyone.**

Elphaba felt a twinge of brightness from outside of her closed eyelids. A slight move of her head made her immediately conscious of the ache within, which felt like a terrible hangover. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom, surrounded by plain beige walls. Sun light sprinkled from behind elegant curtains. The red brick pillars told her she was in a building, according to a book about Earth Architecture she read, built around 19th century on Earth. She looked to her left once her headache subsided, and found a very attractive Fiyero. He had that same great and wonderful build he had when he was in the Gale Force, except that the diamonds on his skin were gone and most importantly, he was warm and… human.

Smiling at her husband's blissful sleeping form, Elphaba stroked a strand of brownish hair fallen on his face and began to trace his dark eyebrows with her thumb. Though concentrated in admiring Fiyero's perfection, she felt something amiss, aside from Fiyero's lovely change. Focusing harder, she noticed the absence of green. Her hand was the color of milk. She gasped a little and quickly examined her other hand and found the same. She led her scrutinizing scan to her arms, her shoulders, her legs and her feet and didn't see a single trace of green. The green was gone, completely.

"_I'm no longer green? Why in Oz?_" then she realized that she probably literally wasn't in Oz anymore. "_What is this I am wearing? Some sort of highly exposing garment?_" She glanced at her tank top and found a little label sticking out, reading, "Tankers- the best tanks in New York" "_I'm wearing a…a tank? How is that possible?_" Turning over to lie on her back, she felt perfectly comfortable and frowned in confusion, remembering her fall in the trap. Her hands flew to her midsection and found everything intact.

"_So I'm not in Oz, somewhere on Earth, in a brick building built around the 19__th__ century here. I'm injury-free and no longer green, in mysterious clothing called tanks and… light purple bed sheets?_" Elphaba reasoned in her mind, trying to make sense out of it all.

"Fae, please, stay with me… Don't." Fiyero sighed sleepily and fumbled a bit.

"Yero? It's alright. I'm right here, honey, open your eyes." Elphaba asked worriedly and gently shook his broad shoulder.

"Fae?" Fiyero reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a stunning woman with the same midnight silk hair his wife had, warm chocolate eyes with a slight hue of emerald and exquisite, pointed features that resembled Elphaba's so much. The only thing that confused him was, her skin was pale as ivory.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my bed? What did you do to my wife?" The thought of this woman can by no means be Elphaba dawned on him and he searched for her frantically.

"Yero, calm down! It's me, Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp, the woman you promised to love forever."

"Fae? No, but you're not green, how is that possible?"

"I don't know, Yero. I'm still trying to figure out where we are, but look around us, we're definitely not in Oz anymore. And look at yourself, you don't look and feel quite the same either."

"What do you… my Oz! I have body temperature? I'm not made of straw?" Fiyero exclaimed joyfully, his expression changing from entirely clueless to highly exhilarated, with that lopsided grin that Elphaba missed so much on his face.

"Seems so, I'm not sure if it's a spell or a transformation that everyone goes through when they come to Earth. If it's a spell, I have no idea how long it may last."

"Apparently we have a lot more research to do. Still, you're not green? It may take some time for me to get used to that. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known, even in your new…color. But being green is part of why I love you so much." Fiyero looked a bit anomic mentioning the loss of one his favorite things about Elphaba. Sure, the green was what kept them apart so long and what brought them here, banished, no, wiped out from Oz, but still it marked how strong and unique she was and how special what they had was.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to adapt to that." Elphaba replied amusedly, before a knock on the door sent her into panic attack.

"What do we do? Should we answer it? What if someone recognizes us?"

"I think you should go. With your new color, I don't think even Glinda or Nessa will be able to recognize you. Plus, you said we're not in Oz anymore. I don't think you're that infamous that even people from the Other World know you."

"You're right. Wow, Yero, it seems like Earth has improved your thinking skills a lot."

"I'm still deeply shallow." Fiyero winked and gave Elphaba a slight shove toward the door.

**That's all I've got for now, R&R please. Wish me luck with the finals next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? So here's the explanation, after finishing my finals, I went on a trip to Hong Kong for the entire week and just got back yesterday. The first thing I did was to finish this chapter and send it to my beta. I wrote in the hotel room after a day's walking around the city every night. I spent half a morning researching on Russia for this chapter one day before leaving the hotel for more shopping. **

**I was told that the room description is a bit too long and irrelevant to the plot; however it is essential for later chapters so please tolerate me in the meantime.**

**I might not update that often after this, since senior year is approaching and my mom forbids me to write. I'll try my best to finish this story but I make no guarantees. Meanwhile, sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters, nor do I own Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth or Norbert Leo Butz. Everything I write is made up by my occasionally emotional hand and I have no intention to insinuate anything or anyone.**

As Elphaba made her way to the door, she took in her surroundings. The bedroom which she was in was located down a hallway, which was undecorated, continuing the same monotonous beige of the walls and led to a specious area that appeared to be the living room. On her right she found nothing but a leather couch sitting on the hard, polished wooden floor and on her left there was a dining table and some chairs, also a bar attached to an island-shaped counter that suggested itself to be the kitchen area.

Elphaba saw all this in one brief yet observant glance, thanks to her training back in the Rebellions. She felt her jaw drop upon swinging open the door and catching sight of her visitor.

"Hi, you must be the new couple just moving in yesterday. I live right across the floor from you." A petite blonde started speaking a mile a minute the moment the door opened, without even having actually looked at who she was talking to yet. Her voice had the distinctive authority and clarity of a professional singer, but at the same time was sweet and honey-like.

"I am really…" when the blonde finally moved her gaze to eye-level with Elphaba, she stopped mid-sentence immediately, a look of confusion mixed with astonishment and excitement on her face.

"Idina? What are you doing here? You moved into the apartment right across the floor from mine and didn't even bother to call and say hi? And- What? Norbert? You live with him now? What about Taye?"

Fiyero came out of the bedroom shortly after Elphaba, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his chin in her shoulder. This was when he realized that she had gone completely stiff, one hand still clutching the door knob. He shifted his eyes to the speaker and saw Glinda standing in front of them.

_Glinda's here too? How? Or maybe she is…_

"Dee! Did you hear me? Can you see my hand?" The blonde waved her hand in front of Elphaba's face, startling the shock-paralyzed once-green woman. "It's me, Kristin. Remember? I was your costar? Norbert, can you give us a little help here?"

"Oh, sorry. You just looked a lot like someone I knew. I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Felicia Throggovski. Just call me Fae." It only took Elphaba a few seconds to get back to reality and come up with a new identity that makes sense.

"And I'm her husband, Yassen. You can call me Yero. Nice to meet you."

As they both held out their hands, Kristin shook them both, confusion still written all over her face.

"Oh, and I'm Kristin Chenoweth. Sorry about yelling at you earlier. You two just look so similar to some people I used to work with. Especially you, Felicia, uh, Fae, you look just like someone I know and loved, in fact still love, with all my heart. Excuse me for the outburst. I guess I'm just a bit surprised is all." Kristin grinned sheepishly, twirling a blond curl with her finger.

"No, no we don't mind at all. Right, Yero?" Fiyero nodded. "Would you like to come in for awhile? We just got here so there still isn't much furniture, but we have some place to sit if you don't mind." Elphaba gestured a little hesitantly to the couch.

"Sure! I'd be honored to!"

Fiyero went into the kitchen to look for tea or some kind of drink while Elphaba led Kristin to the couch and motioned her to sit down with a small smile on her face.

"So, Throggovski, huh? That sounds like a Russian name. Are you originally from New York or somewhere else?" Kristin inquired, nodding "thanks" to Fiyero, who miraculously found tea and handed her a cup.

Elphaba exchanged a look with Fiyero and they both decided that she was the one better-fit to answer the question with a well-woven story. Fiyero will just have to go along with it. Gaining a slight nod of approval from him, Elphaba began.

"We aren't. Your guess is correct." Elphaba frantically searched the memory of the thousands of books she read, looking for more information about Earth. What Kristin said rang the bell, making her recall a book on Earth politics that the Wizard claimed to have written. One third of the book was talking about a country called Russia, its neighboring area and rivals. It only took her a fraction of a second to come up with their life stories based on what she knew about Earth.

"We are Russian. Well, I guess were, since the CIA provided us with new identities as American citizens. We haven't used our aliases though, since we didn't find it necessary." Elphaba suddenly felt an urge to tell their story to the Glinda replica sitting right in front of them. Normally she wouldn't tell a complete stranger so much about her life, especially after she became Oz's most wanted criminal, but this woman is no stranger to them. She couldn't very well lie to someone who resembles so much the one person they owe the truth to. Another part of Elphaba hoped that she IS Glinda, just the Earth version of her, like Yassen and Felicia.

"Yassen was a royal descendant in Belarus. He should've been a prince if not for the Soviet Union. I was the daughter of the governor of Volga District. We met at Moscow State University and got married years after graduation. Yassen and I saw how the Soviet government treated our people, how their rights were deprived and got banished to Siberia. The first victim we witnessed was our history professor. He was assassinated for publishing papers criticizing the government. People from Yassen's homeland were ostracized just for the nationality. Farmers and miners in my father's district were exploited by the central government and my father has no power to change anything. We just couldn't take it, so we helped out a rebellion organization and were listed as top fugitives after several years of completing missions. The CIA contacted us and gave us an escape plan. It took us almost a decade to fake our deaths and get out of the KGB's control and finally, here we are."

**That's all I**'**ve got for now. Please rate and comment.**** T****hank you all for reading, fellow Ozians!**


End file.
